


Lend Me Your Ear

by promking



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eldritch Angel AU, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gender-neutral Reader, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Suspense, Tried to keep it gender neutral, angel au, horrifying angel drift lmao, pretty much but no actual sex mentioned, request, taken from my tumblr, uuuuh i didnt give a description of drift so honestly idk its all up to you bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promking/pseuds/promking
Summary: request prompt: halloween requests probably aren't open yet, but i'm gonna be at work all day so i'm just sending this a little early and praying you won't be mad ajdjnskaksns this is the eldritch angel drift anon! so you know what i'm about ;D can we get some eldritch drift taking reader to carry his abominations of children, for our souls? (nope, i haven't been counting down the days till today, not at all...)
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Reader, Drift/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Lend Me Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @rawmeknockout

He’s horrifying up close, even worse when he’s peering around corners to watch you. He thinks he’s so sly, that you won’t notice, but you’ve seen that thing watching you. You can hardly look at him, instinctively turning away when you try to glance at him. What little you make out has your stomach doing flips and your mind blanking for minutes at a time. You’ve stopped looking out your windows or looking past your reflection in mirrors, but now he’s in your home.

He must be a demon. Only a demon could be something so horrifying and unviewable. You want so badly to run and scream for help, but imagining him chasing you is more than you can bear. You couldn’t handle it if he called out your name, if he screamed for you to come back. You might collapse under the terror.

You pretend to read the book in your lap, curled into a tight ball on your beat-up recliner, but the tears in your eyes make the pages unreadable. If you can reach your car, you hope you can get away.

But he’s moving closer, inching from your kitchen into the tiny living room. You can only imagine his giant body bending in on itself to fit in your home, legs moving in a slow manner to avoid detection. Gliding around your home, perfectly comfortable with navigating it. Like a praying mantis moving ever closer on spindly, jerky legs.

You don’t dare move to look up at him, even when he’s clearly moving without intent to hide now. Even when his fingers brush the hair from your face, soft skin skimming along your cheek, you don’t look up. You can’t look up. You want to scream and jerk away and fight this creature off, but your body won’t move.

“You’re beautiful,” If he noticed you flinch, it didn’t deter him any. “I’ve been watching you for so long. You’re perfect.”

His thumb drops to your bottom lip, running along it, but your mouth makes a tight line across your face and doesn’t give under his touch.

“It is fated for us to be, I knew it from the moment I saw your soul ascend from the well. I’ve been searching for someone righteous to bear more divine guardians and you are perfect.”

And whatever fear has been trapping you makes your brain slow to respond, but you still try to respond. You hop from your seat, legs numb and tired and sinking into the chair’s cushion, only for this thing to grab you around the midsection. Your hands and nails don’t even seem to harm him. In fact, he hardly reacts at all. It’s you who recoils from nearly seeing his eyes, so many eyes, looking down at you.

“Please, lend me your body and the heavens will reward you.”


End file.
